Generally, vending machines which sell a product selected by a user among many kinds of products comprise, for example such as coffee vending machine which discharge a cup filled with selected coffee, sugar and water when the user puts coins in the vending machine that keeps various coffee, sugar and water in each storage barrel.
If the oriental tea or Chinese medicine tea are sold by mixing various highly concentrated oriental medicine material power appropriately by using a principle of the said coffee vending machine and an iris diagnosis method which is utilized in diagnosis of human health, it not only contribute to the nation's health also can obtain foreign currency by exporting equipment and medicinal herbs.
The iris diagnosis method is to diagnose human disease by detecting a shape and location of an autonomic nerve surrounding pupil of human and it is already utilized at many herb clinic or hospitals for internal diseases.
A pupil is located in the middle of the iris (the pupil of the eye). The pupil changes its size depend upon light's luminosity. A membrane like a fence is form round between a pupil and a pupil of the eye ⅓ ahead of outside of pupil edge. A line, which is surrounding pupil, is an autonomic nerve. The autonomic nerve is the center of the organization of the human body and the shape of autonomic nerve line reveals a condition of digestive organ. The autonomic nerve is spread the internal organs, blood vessels, etc., and, it controls each function necessary to life maintenance unconsciously, automatically and reflectively. For instance, the heart always keeps beating regularly while sleeping. The autonomic nerve is comprised of the sympathetic nerve and the parasympathetic nerve and is disposed in same organ. The functions of the two nerves are substantially opposite each other.
The sympathetic nerve and parasympathetic nerve are spread in various organs of same internal organ and govern the function against each other. For example, as for sympathetic nerve, it makes the pulsation of the heart intense but the parasympathetic nerve makes the pulsation of the heart slow. Namely, the two nerves cooperate each other by opposite function and the function of each organ is controlled as a result. The nerves are governed autonomously by the medulla oblongata or the backbone in diencephalon. Furthermore, the sympathetic nerve is related with adrenaline but the parasympathetic nerve is related with acetylcholine. The portion, which the autonomic nerve governs, is excessively important organ in life maintenance. Especially, the autonomic nerve governs the stomach and the intestines of the digestive system among internal organs regardless of their intention and the digestion motion is suppressed in function of the sympathetic nerve and is promoted in function of the parasympathetic nerve. The function of the kidney, a center of blood circulation, is strengthened by the parasympathetic nerve and is suppressed by the parasympathetic nerve. The breath can be controlled up to a certain point but it is usually governed by autonomic nerve. Thus, the organs of the body are controlled by the function of a nervous system.
The present applicant would like to emphasis repeatedly that a shape of iris membrane which shows autonomic nervous system shows the condition of digestive organs. Inside of the autonomic nervous line indicates stomach and intestines, the large intestine is connected with almost all of viscera and the large intestine has possibility to have an effect on viscera correspond to it. 85% of all diseases are nearly caused because of the large intestine. The autonomic nervous membrane of healthy man forms an almost circle and is located in ⅓ far from the pupil.
It is the iris diagnosis method that can know health condition by using shape of the autonomic nervous membrane and the distance from the pupil. For instance, when the autonomic nerve line droops, the large intestine become to droop so the large intestine especially press down the uterus and the bladder in the case of woman so that it disrupts the normal activity and it causes various pains such like menstrual colic or cystitis but if the said autonomic nerve line is saved as data and data about diseases and a prescription hereupon is constructed in memory territory of a controller which controls the operation of the vending machine, it provides the best oriental medicine tea to the user.